


Two Weeks to Oblivion (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Rodney slipped a little further away from John. Every day, John clung a little harder to Rodney.  Podfic of my episode fic for "The Shrine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks to Oblivion (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Weeks to Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554546) by [cookiemom6067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067). 



> My thanks to josieb1, for beta reading!

**Length:** 26:35  
**Download links:** At Sendspace [Here](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/gybrv1)  


**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on my Tumblr - [cookiemom6067](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
